


The Hunter and The Wolf

by OtomeGirl



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Underfell, Undertail, Undertale AU, gun - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's put the record straight: Gaster (UTGaster) is the elderly, Edge (UFPapyrus) is the hunter, Red is the wolf (UFSans) and the fox is  Papaya (USPapyrus) and the small boy is Blue (USSans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Feli-sin-g.tumblr.com%2F).



There was once a fox told a wolf so many stories of prodigious strength of men, saying that some beast could withstand them and was obliged to employ cunning to save them. Hearing this, the wolf said:  
\- I, however, if he could find one, the attack without fear.  
\- If so, I can help you; - Said the fox - come tomorrow morning to my house and I'll show you one.  
The wolf came early to the house of the fox and this led him to the way he used to spend the hunter every day. First he went an old retired soldier and then the wolf asked:  
\- That there is a man?  
\- No, - he said the fox - already was.  
Then he passed a small boy, who was going to school.  
\- That there is a man? - He asked the wolf.  
\- Not yet, but will be - said the fox.  
Finally he passed the hunter with his rifle to  
shoulder and the knife in his belt. As he approached the fox said to the wolf:  
\- You see, that there is a man; this I should attack, but I'll put on my rings.  
The wolf lunged at the man, who lamented:  
\- What a pity not to have bullets in my gun!  
Likewise, however, he took aim and discharged  
buckshot against the beast. Wolf grimaced but continued to invest boldly; then the hunter discharged the second barrel. The wolf bit back the pain and moved decisively on the hunter, who, taking the knife belt, dealt a good pair of blows to right and left, and the wolf, dripping blood and helpless wolf loses consciousness and is carried on the shoulder by the hunter.  
When the wolf back into his consciousness he was now treatments in their wounds and wore a pet collar and was bound by chains. The wolf sees that had been captured by the hunter who was cleaning his gun.  
There was no escape, he now became a trophy.


End file.
